


Leaves and Coffee

by kiriya_kujo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post Ceremonial Duel, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, in this house we love and respect fall, puzzlenerds being all soft and pure, the best kind of puzzlenerds, this was posted in a halloween one collection but i just really like it so... here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya_kujo/pseuds/kiriya_kujo
Summary: Yugi wants to take Atem to the local coffee shop to try the seasonal offerings. After all, this was Atem's first actual fall experience with his own body and Yugi wanted to make sure that Atem got the full experience! However, the two can't help but have a heart to heart on the way.





	Leaves and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fall one shot of the nerds being freaking adorable I love them so much guys omg  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!

 

Yugi’s laugh was just so sweet that Atem couldn’t help but melt at the sound. However, that rotten crunching sound underneath their feet seemed to make it a bit tough to fully enjoy Yugi’s laughter. Either way, it was a new thing for him. The cool wind nipping at his face was another new experience for him. Even if they were a bit annoying and frustrating for the ex-pharaoh.

The feeling of his hand being taken in another and the sensation of something rough brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to his hand to find that Yugi’s hands were under his and in his palm sat a reddish-orange dried up leaf.

“This is all so new to you, isn’t it?” Yugi asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Atem blinked, meeting Yugi’s eyes, “It is. I must say, so far, it’s been a pain in the royal ass.”

Yugi giggled, closing Atem’s fingers over the leaf, “But you’ll get used to it, I’m sure.”

Atem’s fingers lightly touched over the leaf. For some reason, crushing the dead leaves with his boot-clad feet were okay, but crushing them in his hand wasn’t, “Am I going soft?”

“Hm?” Yugi tilted his head to the side, a motion that Atem found downright adorable.

Atem chuckled, ruffling Yugi’s hair with his free hand, “You’re so cute, Partner.”

Yugi’s cheeks turned a bright red, this time from a blush and not the cool weather. He wanted to swat Atem’s hand away, but it was Atem and Atem was the only person allowed to ruffle Yugi’s hair like that, “Stop.” He whined, even if he didn’t want Atem to stop. Still, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Atem simply left his hand there, moving his fingers up and down, as if he was scratching a cat behind its ear, “And what do you mean about going soft?” Yugi asked, looking up at Atem.

Atem meant to answer Yugi’s question, he really did! However, with one look at Yugi’s slight pout and that small bunch of blond hair that covered one of his eyes from the weight of Atem’s hand, he lost it. He laughed, removing his hand from Yugi’s hair and covering his mouth, “Stop being so adorable, Yugi!” Honestly, Yugi was truly gifted. He was the only one who could successfully bring out Atem’s loving, gentler side with no problem what so ever. Of course, he was gentle with their friends, but never in the same way as he was with Yugi.

“Atem!” Yugi whined again. This time, however, he leaned into Atem’s chest, burring his face into his boyfriend’s crimson light sweater, “Stooppp.” He wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist, hands clutching at Atem’s black trench coat.

Atem’s laughter died down to a chuckle that sent a slight shiver down Yugi’s spine. He wrapped his arms around Yugi’s petite form and placed his chin on Yugi’s head, “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll stop, Partner.”

“Good.” Came the muffled reply. Yugi picked up his head, resting his chin on Atem’s chest as he looked up at him, “But you never did answer my question.”

“Hmm, I didn’t, did I.” Atem twirled the leaf in his hand behind Yugi’s back, “I just mean that it seems cruel to be to wiling crush the leaf. It’s just a leaf, yes, but it’s dead.”

Yugi laid his head on Atem’s chest, “True. But they return next year, just as beautiful as before. Despite them being all dried up, they’re still beautiful in a way.” He looked back up to Atem, “Kinda like you.”

Atem furrowed his brows, “Like me?”

Yugi nodded, removing himself from Atem’s arms before taking his hand and leading him to their original destination, “When you had no memories and was just a spirit, it was sad, in a way. You weren’t your past self, but still just as great. However, once you did regain your memories, you came back, just as beautiful as before.” Yugi gingerly took the leaf from Atem’s hand, “There’s always something just as beautiful around the corner. As something to look forward to.”

Atem listened to Yugi’s words, taking each of them to heart. Then he smirked, ruffling Yugi’s hair with his other hand, “That was cheesy, Partner.” He chuckled at Yugi’s small whine of (false) protest, “But still,” he removed his hand, “I suppose you do have a point.”

* * *

“Come on, Atem! Just try it!” Yugi smiled up at Atem, watching him with curious eyes. After all, he made sure that Atem’s first actual fall season experience would be spent properly and that meant a trip to the local coffee shop for the seasonal treats and drinks.

Atem blinked at the warm cup in his hands before bringing it up to his lips and taking a small sip. Yugi had been wanting to take him out for his first taste of what he called a ‘pumpkin spice latte’ (whatever that was to, Atem.), so, who was he to deny his boyfriend’s wishes? Atem tasted the spicy yet sweet drink on his tongue before taking a bigger sip. He tilted his head, placing the cup on the table between them, a small satisfied smile on his face, “It’s not bad.”

Yugi’s face lit up, “So, you like it?”

Atem chuckled, “Yes, Partner. I suppose I like it.”

“Then we have a winner, I guess. Here,” Yugi held out his drink, this one being a cold one, “try mine. Salted caramel.” He nodded, a small smile on his face. Yugi was obviously enjoying this. Atem finally had a body of his own and now the two could spend time together without having to worry about some dark force. And, it gave Yugi a chance to help Atem learn the ropes of being an actual teenager for once.

Atem carefully took the cool beverage from Yugi’s hand before taking a small sip. This time, however, he tilted his head again, and gave a small hum that was a mix of surprise and contemplation. Then, he took another sip, and, unfortunately for Yugi, a pull of the drink, “I’ll take this one, instead.” He smirked at Yugi.

Yugi’s jaw dropped in surprise, “Atem!” Still, Yugi couldn’t help but giggle, “That one’s mine!”

Atem placed the drink on the table before pulling out his deck, “I’ll duel you for it, then.” He offered, a mischievous glint in his eye that he only got when it came to games, especially Duel Monsters.

Yugi pouted, “You can’t get everything you want by winning duels.”

Atem looked at him, “So, no duel? Even just for fun?”

Yugi looked at him. Atem had a hopeful look on his face, but that glint in his eyes never leaving. It was obvious that Atem wouldn’t go without a duel. Then again, “Fine.” Neither would Yugi.


End file.
